With the growth of Internet content and services, Internet applications are becoming increasingly popular. Application software, commonly referred to as an application or simply “app,” is designed to allow a user to perform a singular or multiple related specific tasks. Such “apps” are designed for a variety of web-connected devices, including mobile devices, desktop computers, notebooks, and the like.